


La première et la dernière fois

by PetitPoulpe



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, First and last six things to be precise, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitPoulpe/pseuds/PetitPoulpe
Summary: Il y a une première et une dernière fois à tout.





	La première et la dernière fois

La première fois fut bien avant la Chute de Crowley. Aziraphale avait déjà eu des doutes à son sujet. Il posait trop de questions pour un ange. De mauvaises questions. Ses fréquentations laissaient également à désirer. Ainsi, Aziraphale ne fut pas surpris par les conséquences, tout comme il ne fut pas étonné de constater l’identité du tentateur ce jour-là.  
La dernière fois fut bien après qu’Aziraphale se soit posé les mêmes questions. Il n’avait jamais regretté de les avoir formulées. Les conséquences furent différentes, tout comme sa relation avec le démon. Ce dernier tenta l’ange à partager un énième dîner avec lui au Ritz. Une proposition acceptée, comme d'habitude.

 

La première fois fut plutôt froide et conventionnelle. Ils préférèrent s’inspecter et s’évaluer mutuellement tout en échangeant des politesses, convaincus de ne jamais se reparler tant ils estimaient avoir peu de chose en commun.  
La dernière fois fut chaleureuse et personnelle. Ils riaient, enivrés par le vin, peu soucieux du jugement d’autrui. Leur échange ne possédait pas toujours de sens, mais ils se comprenaient malgré cet inconvénient, et c'était l'essentiel.

 

La première fois fut suite à un événement historique. Chaque camp jouait ses propres cartes, et l’humanité en faisait les frais. Aziraphale accusait Crowley de plusieurs maux, tandis que le démon reprochait à l’ange de rester inactif. Ils savaient qu’ils avaient tort autant l’un que l’autre, mais ils refusaient de l’admettre.  
La dernière fois fut due à un élément trivial. Ils essayaient de déterminer qui avait effectué le plus d’actions pour son camp dans l’année, le perdant devant payer le restaurant. Aziraphale et Crowley affirmaient chacun être le vainqueur. Ils finirent par conclure qu’ils avaient raison autant l’un que l’autre, puisqu’ils étaient à égalité.

 

La première fois fut dans la librairie. Aziraphale ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture, perturbé par l’agitation de Crowley. Le démon était entré d’un pas décidé, prêt à se déclarer, mais en voyant le regard interrogateur de l’ange, le courage lui manqua soudainement. Il s’était alors muré dans le silence, son corps trahissant sa nervosité. Aziraphale referma son livre pour obtenir des explications, et Crowley avoua tout de but en blanc, rouge comme une pivoine. Abasourdi, l’ange reprit ses esprits lorsque le démon voulut s’enfuir. Il attrapa sa main et l’attira vers lui pour révéler la réciprocité de ce sentiment.  
La dernière fois fut dans l’arrière-boutique. Allongés sur le canapé, ils profitaient du silence ambiant et de leur étreinte. Aziraphale caressait les cheveux de Crowley. Ce dernier soupira d’aise avant de murmurer ces trois petits mots que l’ange répéta ensuite. Le démon nicha sa tête dans le cou d’Aziraphale pour qu’il ne remarque pas le rose de ses pommettes. Cette déclaration lui faisait toujours cet effet. L’ange n’était pas dupe, mais il se contentait de sourire, heureux de provoquer cette réaction.

 

La première fois fut maladroite. Leur visage se rapprochèrent jusqu’à ce que leurs lunettes s’entrechoquent. Crowley émit un rire nerveux, tandis qu’Aziraphale sourit en lui retirant ses verres fumés pour les déposer sur le comptoir de la librairie. Le démon se sentait vulnérable, mais l’ange le rassura d’une caresse sur sa joue. Ils essayèrent à nouveau, fermant les yeux au moment où leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Bien que demeurant chaste, le contact provoqua une sensation de légèreté. Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, ils avaient le cœur gonflé et les yeux brillants.  
La dernière fois fut espiègle. Sur le canapé, Crowley changea de position pour chevaucher Aziraphale. Il glissa ses doigts dans les boucles de l’ange et se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres. Aziraphale pressa le démon contre lui et accueillit sa langue qui réclamait déjà un ballet endiablé. Bien que leurs ailes n’étaient pas déployées, ils avaient la sensation de voler. Crowley mordilla la lèvre inférieure d’Aziraphale avant de quitter sa bouche. Ils se regardèrent fiévreusement jusqu'à ce que le démon appuie son front contre celui de l'ange, leur cœur battant à l'unisson.

 

La première fois fut timide. Installés sur le lit de Crowley, ils s’effeuillèrent, les doigts tremblants. Ils devaient tout apprendre sur les désirs de l’autre. Deviner chaque envie. Connaître chaque préférence. Leurs caresses se faisaient hésitantes. Leurs attouchements se précédaient ou se suivaient toujours de questions. Leurs mouvements conservaient une certaine cadence pour ne risquer aucune douleur. Malgré les imperfections, le plaisir était présent. Leurs gémissements pouvaient en témoigner.  
La dernière fois fut passionnée. Ils commençaient déjà à retirer les vêtements de l’autre avant même d’atteindre le lit. Aziraphale fit basculer Crowley sur le matelas, et à partir de cet instant, ils jouèrent une mélodie dont ils connaissaient chaque accord par cœur. Une caresse envoûtante. Un suçon dans le cou. Un frissonnement de désir. Un attouchement humide. Leurs gémissements accompagnaient leurs mouvements réguliers, ceux-ci devenant de plus en plus effrénés jusqu’à ce qu’ils chantent leur plaisir.

 

Aziraphale et Crowley n’oublièrent jamais leurs premières fois, et les comparer à leurs dernières fois les amusaient toujours. Ce jeu se renouvelait souvent, car certaines fois ne pouvaient tout simplement pas être leur dernière.


End file.
